Broken Promises
by empyreality
Summary: She was waiting for a fairytale that would never happen and a prince that would never come... Eventual SasuHina and NejiHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, new story, I hope you like it. I want to thank the lovely _rcr_ who read over this so it is actually understandable. I still need a full time BETA though so if you're interested, leave a note or something. Okay I think that's all for now, on with the story, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, very sad... **

'So this is happiness' thought Hinata as she snuggled deeper into her boyfriend's arms. She was a young woman now and it seemed for her that life was a dream come reality. She had finally won the approval and pride of her clan after years of sweat, blood and tears. Most importantly to her however was that she finally was able to tell Naruto her feelings for him. Hinata wasn't sure how she got the courage but one day in her quiet way she finally told him and was more than surprised to find that he had known for a while. It had all led to this, her finally being happy as she watched the peaceful sunset nestled in her beloved's arms. Today was an especially special day, it was their year anniversary. Hinata had been anticipating this day for a while and planned a very special day to celebrate; sometimes it paid to be the Hyuuga heiress she thought ruefully.

The date went wonderfully, better than she could have expected. It was a dream come true as she gazed on Naruto's rugged good looks. She was a very lucky girl. Sometimes it irked her, everything was just so perfect that it seemed like she needed something to go wrong just so she knew it was real. Multiple pinches on her arm put those thoughts to rest although there were a few red splotches on her skin as a reminder.

She was shaken from her thoughts as Naruto stirred to rise. "Naruto?" she asked as she stood as well, questioning his actions. He looked sheepish as he held out a small ring box. "Hinata, happy anniversary" he said. She didn't notice that he didn't look at her as he said this, his eyes were unfocused as they stared away.

"Oh my goodness, Naruto thank you" she said happily as she opened the small box, inside was a small promise ring of silver. On it was engraved, "Happiness". She slipped the ring on her finger and they watched the setting sun before heading home.

"Naruto," she said softly as they trudged the streets of Konoha, "Do you love me?" He stopped for a moment and Hinata feared her heart stopped with him before he answered a simple "yes".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Promise?"

"Of course" This put her fears to rest because even though Naruto came late or forgot things sometimes, she knew he always kept his promises.

"Naruto"

"What?" his tone was short and she could tell he was getting irritated.

"I just wanted to tell you I have a mission for a little bit. Tsunade-Sama says that I'll be gone for a week at most."

"Oh" Hinata had been with him long enough to know that he was mentally berating himself for snapping at her. They walked in silence to the Hyuuga manor and when they reached the doorway she gave him a gentle "I love you" and a goodbye kiss to send him off before going inside. She was greeted by her cousin Neji, they had grown closer after the Chuunin exams and she confided almost everything with him.

"How was your date?" He was very protective of her now but she didn't mind, it was always nice to know that he cared.

"It was wonderful" she gushed, "We had a wonderful dinner and then we watched the sunset. Look, Neji-niisan, he even gave me a ring!" She held up her hand for him to see. He glanced at it and one glance was all it took, it was nothing to be prideful of, the silver was cheap, the engraving poorly done and the workmanship was sub par. He sat silently as he watched his cousin, he didn't want to hurt her feelings but this ring was of such poor quality he felt that Hinata deserved more. His thoughts were voiced by another as Hanabi spoke, "Hinata-neesan, if that is his gift to you, he does not deserve you." The two girls had grown closer as well but Neji feared that that one ill placed comment might destroy their fragile bond.

"How can you say that, he gave this to me from his heart? You have no right to criticize a gift." She was stern and her tone was clipped unlike her usual soft soprano. Hanabi looked over the gift one last time before sighing, "And that is why we worry nee-san". With that she left the room leaving a silent Hinata.

"I must take my leave also" said Neji as he left the room but added before he exited, "Hanabi-Sama only says such things because she cares about you, you know that."

"Yes, I know" She knew that her family now valued her but she wanted them to accept her happiness. With Naruto she felt safe and she flourished with him, it hurt her that her family couldn't see that.

She was alone now and in her hand laid the small ring, it was odd, now that she looked at she was discouraged. She now saw the nicks along the metal and the slight dents that pocked the ring. It surprised her that she did not notice such things before but she had been so happy that he had remembered that she didn't care to look much at the ring in the first place. It was odd, her family seemed to make her see differently. Where once she saw black, she saw white and it scared her. In a few short minutes, after just one conversation, her unwavering faith in Naruto was replaced by doubt and insecurity, an emotion she was all too familiar with. 'Enough of these thoughts" she chastised herself 'you have a mission tomorrow' and so with that the Hyuuga drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**One Week Later…**

She was back, the mission had been simple, escorting a random important person off to Rain Country. She hadn't really bothered to get to know them and was just bent on getting home as quickly as possible. Everything had gone without a hitch until the fifth day, they had a run in with a few low class ninja. They had encountered a small scuffle and even though she came away with some cuts and bruises, nothing was major. All in all it was a welcome change from the hospital, 'everyone needs a break once and a while' she thought to herself. She remembered that as she winced, feeling a particularly nasty bruise along her side. Hinata knew she should tend to herself but she wanted to visit Naruto first just to surprise him and let him know she was back.

As she drew nearer to his house the first thing she noticed was that she heard voices coming from his apartment. One was the distinct sound of Naruto, his voice was imprinted in her memory, the other was familiar but she couldn't exactly place it. It was distinctly feminine, Ino? Sakura? Unconsciously she activated her Byakugan and was surprised to find that it was indeed Sakura. The pink haired girl was standing so close to Naruto it was uncomfortable to watch. But, then again she thought to herself, they had been teammates for many years and had gone through a lot together. The two were having a hushed discussion but she was able to pick up most of the conversation.

"Naruto" Sakura said, her usual loud voice soft, "this… doesn't feel right, what abut Hinata?

"Shh," he muttered, "she isn't back yet, she won't know and if I have anything to do with it, she never will."

Hinata looked on in shock, her boyfriend, with Sakura? A wave of emotions hit her as she looked on, anger, sadness, disappointment but worst of all was the cold empty feeling that settled in her stomach. Everything felt so surreal it was like watching the worst moment of your life over and over and as she looked on, Hinata had one thought running over and over again in her head, 'He lied'. The worst was yet to come though, she saw Naruto's head bending downward and she saw them kissing, it felt like a blow and she began to feel numb with the emotions running through her.

She was about to stop looking when she saw that Sakura abruptly pulled back from the kiss whispering, "I don't love you" then bolder she yelled, "I don't love you!" and then she ran, away from Naruto, and away from a situation she never wanted to be in. She only halted once in her flight as Naruto gave one last plea, "Sakura, please don't go" he started "Don't you see? I love you, ever since I met you and I always will" but he was cut short when he saw Sakura backing away mouthing only one word before she ran again, "No". It was as Sakura fled did Hinata notice the tears streaking down her face and then she realized that she too was crying. Now there was only one thought was in her mind, 'run' and so the crying Hyuuga departed not noticing that the ring she had cherished lay where she had been just a moment before.

Naruto was frozen, 'she doesn't love me, she doesn't love me' he thought. A wave of cold hit him as another thought came to him, 'Hinata', she was the one who always believed in him. She never gave up on him even when he gave up on himself, she was the one redeeming point in his life and he had thrown it all away with a simple kiss. Really though, there was nothing simple about that kiss, it held years of pent of hurt and desire. When he finally kissed her and she kissed him back, he truly thought that everything would be okay. Everything came crashing down when she pulled away and whispered those words, "I don't love you" every word was like a blow and he knew, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he wanted it, she would never love him. The worst part was he knew the reason, Sasuke. Then he noticed the tears that stained her face and he finally realized, he had to let her go.

He had to get out of that apartment, it was a burning need just to get away. Naruto wanted to get away, forget all the mistakes he had just made. Stepping out of his home he noticed a slight glint of metal on the ground. Stooping down he picked up a familiar object, the ring he had gotten Hinata. Pocketing the band he began to run, anywhere he thought to himself, just to get away. While he ran he thought, 'she knows'. But then slowing down he realized that she saw everything, the slight cuts from training or the faint crease on his brow when a day went awry. Somehow, she always seemed to make things better which made it hurt all the more.

Hinata ran and at last stumbled, finding herself in a deserted training ground. She had been there before but not often as it was often used by the members of team 7. She recalled how she had often brought lunch over for Naruto, the memories were all rushing back and she found that she couldn't stop crying. 'No wonder he loves Sakura,' she thought bitterly, 'she's strong and beautiful, nothing like me'. So the Hyuuga heiress lay crumpled on the ground sobbing.

That was how Neji found her and his first response was anger, "Who did this to you?" he muttered as he helped her to her feet and was infuriated when he heard her broken response. The infamous stutter was back as she managed to say, "N-N-Naruto" before collapsing once again. He didn't know what to do, he was her cousin and protector, would she be offended if he tried to hug her? But as he looked at her he discarded his reservations and held her while whispering "He'll be sorry for hurting you Hinata-sama, I'll make him pay, I promise". He would always protect her, before it was out of duty and guilt but now it was because he wanted to. He wouldn't be able to take it if his delicate cousin was hurt again. She lay quiet in his arms save for the occasional sob, she had grown stronger over the years but at that moment, she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she didn't believe in promises anymore.

Maybe she wanted too much, wishing for a fairytale that would never happen, a prince that would never come. She realized now there were no princes to sweep her off her feet and carry her to a happily ever after. But, when she had been with Naruto for the first time in her life she thought she truly would have a happy ending.

After a while the two left not realizing that they had been watched. A pair of coal black eyes narrowed as they watched the pair leave and soon after, the last Uchiha left the scene.

**Okay so that's the new story, I hope you like it and if you do you can show it by dropping a review. The plot might be a little jumpy because stories come to me in bits and pieces so I have to write "fillers" in between areas I've already worked out. I haven't decided if it's to be a NejiHina or SasuHina so I put a bit in each into the story, who knows, I might just surprise you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got to updating. Yes, it's short but I'm under the horrible writer's block affliction. I hope you enjoy though and hopefully I'll update soon. Please enjoy the story!**

**All standard disclaimers apply**

Uchiha Sasuke was in turmoil as he walked home. What he had just seen had had a surprising affect on him, it had made him feel. Ever since that day those many years ago he had managed to build a wall of ice around his heart. He didn't want to lose anyone ever again, even if it meant never having anyone in the first place. The rambunctious fox-boy had broken the first into his shield but seeing the dark-haired so broken had triggered a stirring in his heart. Suddenly he had the urge to comfort her just so she wouldn't hurt, but another beat him to it. Seeing Hyuuga Neji come to Hinata's aid was torturous but he didn't know why. He neared his house but the scene, Hinata helpless and sobbing in the arms of her cousin irritated him. Hmph, he thought to himself, it was probably nothing but the scene haunted him as he drifted to sleep that night.

Hanabi was worried about her sister. After that night, after Neji had brought her home, the tears never seemed to stop. The usual quiet of the Hyuuga manor was broken by the steady gasps and sobs as her sister cried herself to sleep. Only at night though, only when there was darkness did Hinata cry. Only in the shelter of shadow did she allow the mask to come off, to reveal herself broken. In the day, she was the same, or so many thought but those who knew her knew better. She was cold, empty, the light gone from her eyes and they d it. She was not the Hinata they knew, and they knew the reason why.

Hinata had withdrawn inside herself, attempting to heal the broken heart. She did not show her emotions because she finally discovered that her clan's words were true. Emotions were weakness, she was weak. She never thought that her father would notice the change that overcame her, the coldness that ted her but she was wriong. His eyes saw and he was troubled.

While her friends and family worried, Hinata was listless, oblivious to the world. How could she have been so naïve? How did she think that Naruto would ever love her? She should have known, in his eyes Sakura was perfect. She was not. She would never measure up. She had crafted another reality for herself when she was with him. A place, just for them, a place filled with happiness where they were both strong. He could be the chivalrous night that swept her off her feet and they would have a happily ever after. That one dream, so lovingly built, was crafted on lies which made it so painful when it crumbled. Someone once told Hinata it was strange how hearts don't make a sound when they break but Hinata knew they did. One just had to listen. She knew now, there was no room for fairytales in reality and she learned that lesson the hard way. The pain though, it was worse than anything she'd ever felt. She had been denied the light in her life, her hope of happiness all in a single moment. She was in darkness and there was nothing to guide her out. She knew, she never wanted to feel the pain again. She knew, she would never be used again, she would never love again.

While Hinata's resolve strengthened, Naruto's faltered. Aa he sat in his apartment, everything reminded him of her, her happiness, her beauty, everything he had thrown away. I'm a fool, he thought to himself. He had been so selfish, using her to try and forget Sakura. Try and forget the years of rejection but it didn't work. Whenever he held her in his arms, he wished it was the slender form of his former teammate. When he ran his fingers through her soft, dark hair, he wished it was Sakura's bright pink tresses. He never wanted to hurt anybody but it seemed like it was the only thing he could do. I have to make things right, he thought to himself. Rising, he left his apartment preparing to make amends.

The streets of Konoha seemed inhospitable for the first time in years. As he walked, Naruto could hear the whispers and he saw the pointed fingers. He had learned to ignore it but it still hurt, even after all these years. Slowly approaching the Yamanaka flower shop, he hoped that Ino wasn't working that day. She was one of Hinata's best friends and he had no desire for anymore conflicts. Fate seemed to be shining ill on hom however as he saw the pretty blond through the window. The bell that hung on the door rang cheerfully as he entered and Ino looked up eagerly, ready for another customer. Naruto saw her eyes flash with anger and they narrowed slightly as she gazed at him. She concealed it with a pasted on smile and he pretended not to notice.

"Welcome sir, how may I help you?" she said coldly.

"I'd like to buy a bouquet please, of lilies and tulips," he replied. Nervousness broke through his voice, ing the usually bold tone. Blue eyes peered at him frostily as Ino said through gritted teeth,

"right away."

Naruto closed his eyes as he waited for the flowers. The shop was silent save for the slight sounds of Ino assembling the flowers in the back. He wanted to forget the mistake he made, the pain it caused but he could not. Sakura's image, tears running down her face, was burned in his memory. He still loved her, there was no denying that.

The rustling of tissue paper caused his eyes to open. Ino stood before him and thrust the flowers into his arms.

"Here," she said. The coldness in her voice made Naruto wince but he took the bouquet silently. He turned to leave and whispered to himself, "I just, I just want to make things right." He didn't think that she heard him but he was wrong, she did and her eyes softened.

"I know you are but Naruto, I'm not sure you can ever make things right with Hinata." His blue eyes widened at this and he stood there, a statue. Slowly, he began to nod, accepting the statement. He felt empty as he headed for the door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "I know though," Ino said softly, "if Hinata will forgive anyone, it will be you." Naruto nodded mechanically but he was glad she wasn't angry with him anymore.

"Thank you," he murmured and left the shop feeling slightly better than when he entered. Humming to himself as he neared the Hyuuga mansion, he was startled when he bumped into someone. "Sorry," he mumbled but the figure blocked his way. Raising his head, he saw a pair of furious eyes.

"You!" the figure said angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! An update! Thanks to all my lovely reviews, I enjoyed reading each and every one of them. Thank you so much for your support.Anywho, here is the next (albeit short) chapter of Broken Promises. Please enjoy the story!**

** All standard disclaimers apply, these characters do not belong to me.**

Naruto cowered as he felt the heat of white eyes glaring at him. He had never seen a Hyuuga so angry before. His impression, they were a calm, reserved clan. This was not the case however.

"What are you doing here?" asked Neji. His rage at seeing the unwelcome visitor made him tense. His hands clenched and unclenched in fury as he waited for a reply.

Naruto felt his grip on the bouquet loosen, it was one of the few times he felt fear. He knew Neji cared about Hinata, he knew that the branch member swore to protect her. He also knew that Neji had no problems hurting him in revenge for breaking his cousin's heart. However, the blond found his wits and said as he clutched the flowers,

"I'm here to see Hinata."

Neji's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"What makes you think you can see may see her?" Neji hissed. His gaze never left Naruto's face.

Naruto was silent for a moment, clutching the bouquet in his fist. He had to see her, to let her know he was truly sorry. He wanted to let her know that he had never menat to hurt her. Even though he knew it was unlikely, he hoped that they could stay friends. He was so close, only a few feet away but this man, Neji, the very man that had once tried to kill her, barred his path.

"Please, just let me see her," Naruto pleaded, "I need to tell her I'm sorry." His voice cracked as emotion dried his throat. Neji peered at him coldly before replying coldly,

"No."

Confusion filled Naruto as he stared blankly at the Hyuuga. It was partly his doing that Neji and Hinata had rekindled their friendship, his efforts tounite the clan and now Neji was denying him one of his closest friends? Not fully comprehending the branch member just said, Naruto stammered,

"W-what?" His eyes were wide in shock.

"I said, no." Neji stated frostily, "I will not allow you to hurt Hinata-sama again. I swore to protect her, both mentally and physically, and unlike you; I keep my promises."

Silence reigned and in the quiet, Naruto felt anger flooding into his veins. His grip on the flowers tightened and he resisted the urge to punch Neji in the face. Time calmed the once impulsive ninja and gave him wisdom. He knew that if he hurt Hinata's beloved cousin, she would not be pleased. Not only that, but it would also give Neji more incentive to keep him from seeing her; he couldn't risk that, it was an option he couldn't afford if he wanted to fix the damage he had done.

"Alright," he managed to say, his teeth were clenched in resentment but he turned away from the Hyuuga property. Anger made his step quick; his hands were empty.

As Neji watched Naruto's retreating form, he couldn't help but feel unsettled. He hadn't expected Naruto to give up so easily. He stood silent, trying to piece together the puzzle, but one thing he did know was that the dispute was not over; he had seen the look in Naruto's eyes. THinking about the blond made him angry and Neji turned and walked back into his home. In his haste, he did not notice the bouquet of flowers left on the sidewalk, the tissue paper torn and petals lay scattered on the pavement.

Neji winced as he heard the familiar squeaks as he opened the door making a mental note to have it fixed. As he closed the door, Neji heard Hinata's voice calling faintly,

"Neji, is that you?"

He hesitated for a moment, briefly wondering why she didn't use her special bloodline to discover his identity. He would have but he shouted in reply,

"hai, Hinata-sama."

The Hyuuga heiress stepped into view. She wore her pajamas and her soft blue hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. The soft blue flannel material fitted her and displayed her figure and had Neji been any other man, he might have blushed but he was not and so he remained cool and composed. He did admit she looked beautiful even in sleepwear and he was glad to see a change in her attire as he recalled a time where she wore a loud orange set. The clothing had made him oddly irritated whenever he saw her in it but he never commented on it.

When Hinata saw her cousin, she smiled slightly; she had not truly smiled after Naruto's betrayal. Much to her delight, she received a smile in return.

"Where did you go?" The Hyuuga heiress asked quitly.

"A walk," Neji replied stiffly. He continued, "Hinata-sama, there are a few matters I must attend to. Please excuse me."

Hinata nodded her head in understanding and in a burst of smoke, he was gone. In the empty hallway, Hinata stared vacantly at the space her cousin had just stood moments before. She was glad he had not seen her before she revealed herself. She was glad he had not seen the raised veins that ran along her temples before he had returned inside, glad he did not know she had seen the whole scene. Hinata did not know what to think, her mind and heart wrapped around the situation, pulling in different directions, tangling it to incomprehension. Part of her was glad Neji had kept his promise, to know that he would protect her. On the other hand she wanted to see Naruto, she wanted to know what his true intentions were. She decided to wait and allow the conflict to disentangle in her thoughts to form a single thread she could read. Show would stay silent for the time being she decided as she stepped out of the manor. Almost mechanically, she bent sown and picked up the torn bouquet from the asphalt and in silence, returned inside.

She sat quietly in her room, her haven, as she eyed the flowers warily. The harmless object felt dangerous to her because it was from him. What did it mean? Did he love her, did he want her back? Did she want him back? Without thinking, Hinata reached over to the bouquet and plucked a lone lily from the tissue. She gazed at it, fingering the soft petals between her fingers and with a light tug, pulled it off. One by one the petals floated to the floor while the Hyuuga heiress worked. She sat, plucking the petals all the while thinking, he loves me. He loves me not.

Her hand wavered as she held it above the final petal.

"He loves me not," she whispered and let the plant fall from her fingertips. She knew he didn't love her but this one act finalized the fact and broke the last thread of hope she had. She was surprised to feel a tear running down her cheek but she made no move to stop its course. More followed and Hinata sat silently as tears rained from her eyes. They stained the covers and fell on the scattered petals but with each falling teardrop, Hinata felt the pain lessen bit by bit. But, it still hurt so much.

Hinata went to sleep that night with her cheeks still moist from the fresh tears. One though ran in her mind as she drifted into sleep, Neji kepps his promises, Neji will protect me. He will keep me safe.

Not far away, her father rummaged through papers, searching purposefully. Wrinkles marred his features as his efforts had so far been in vain. His eyes widened when they fell upon a scroll, hidden under the jumble of other papers. Was this the one he had been looking for he wondered?

Hiashi's eyebrows furrowed as he leaned forward what was within. Slowly, he unraveled the paper, ignoring the cloud of dust that blew up from the years of storage. His eyes watered from the particles as the drifted into his face but he remained focused on the scroll. The ink appeared faded but with a quick glance, he knew he had found what he had been searching for. At the bottom of the parchment were two smears of blood, behind the marks were the Hyuuga flame and a fan. Hiashi's mouth curved into a smil at the sight. The Hyuugas and the Uchihas had not interacted in years but soon, that would all change. He would have to contact the lone Uchiha shortly.

**Well? What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Drop a review, criticism, opinion. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon. **


End file.
